Semantics
by SkullFaerie
Summary: Nothing is ever ordinary or sacred when it comes to Alto and Sheryl's conversations.
1. Story 1

This fanfic was inspired by one of the many MSN conversations between emochinchilla and fd. And it goes like this:

Alto: But I suck at this!  
Sheryl: *sly look* You what Alto?  
Alto: You...you pervert!  
Sheryl: Hey! I'm the woman here!  
Alto: SO!?  
Sheryl: That's my line

**Story 1  
Contributed by: steshin**

"No, no, no! You're doing it wrong, Alto!" Sheryl scolded as she broke away from their positions.

Sighing with aggravation, she went over to the stereo and with a press of a button, the music stopped. She spun back to her horrible student, who looked just as annoyed as her.

"Sheryl, can't we just stop?! I'm tired!"

"No! I'm teaching you to dance even if it kills me. You'd think you'd be good at it considering your background in"--She began approaching him.

"Kabuki is different Sheryl!" Alto threw at her. "But this...I suck at this!" When he said that, it was with a gesture of his arm. Alto, however, did not calculate Sheryl's proximity and his hand accidentally grazed on something...soft.

They were silent.

Sheryl cracked into a smile. "You what, Alto?"

Alto turned beet red. "You...you pervert!"

"Hey, I'm the woman here!"

"SO?!"

"That's my line!" She said, giving him a poke. "Besides, it was your hand that"--

"But it was an accident!"

"_Hoho_, like I'll believe that." She emphasized by rolling her eyes.

Grumbling, Alto conceded to defeat. Sheryl smiled in triumph.

"Now, let's go back to dancing, shall we?"

Minutes later, the music played again as Alto tried to follow the correct steps Sheryl was teaching. Somewhere in their dance, Sheryl's thigh brushed against something...not soft.

Alto was red.

"Sheryl, you"--

Sheryl just smirked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"_Ara_, but it was an accident."


	2. Story 2

This fanfic was inspired by one of the many MSN conversations between emochinchilla and fd. And it goes like this:

Alto: But I suck at this!  
Sheryl: *sly look* You what Alto?  
Alto: You...you pervert!  
Sheryl: Hey! I'm the woman here!  
Alto: SO!?  
Sheryl: That's my line

**Story 2  
Contributed by: vivitoru**

It was an exceptionally quiet Saturday afternoon in Frontier and no sound could be heard in a certain apartment. No sound at all, except for the occasional moans of a certain songstress.

"_Aaaahh_…. Alto…"

The aforementioned young man gulped upon hearing her, keeping his cool has never been so hard.

"Stop squirming like that, I can't properly aim…"

Sheryl looked up at her boyfriend, eyes hazy with pleasure.

"I'm sorry… But you're just too good…"

That was it. He knew for sure she was doing it on purpose.

Alto cursed inwardly at the woman who was out to drive him over the edge. He had to finish this before she noticed his uneasiness, no way in hell was he going to give her the pleasure this time.

"Just stop it and let me do it properly."

The songstress held her companion gaze for several seconds before shutting her eyelids and positioning herself back.

Alto looked back once more at his lover's face before resuming his activity. He was nearing his limit and he knew it, this was his last chance.

"Too good my ass… I bet I suck at this anyway."

"Hmmm?"

The galactic fairy was far too concentrated on trying to remain still to make out her boyfriend's unintelligible mumble.

Despite all her efforts a moan escaped her lips as he reached another spot.

"Ok that's it! You win!"

Suddenly the soft feel against her skin disappeared and her head plopped down on the couch as Alto got up from the couch, prompting her to look back with a mixture of longing and confusion in her eyes at a very flushed hime who was pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You… you pervert!"

Sheryl's eyebrow twitched at that uncalled accusation. The nerve he had to call her, everyone's favorite songstress, a pervert!

"Hey! I'm the woman here!"

"So?"

"That's my line!"

"Want me to record your moans and make you listen to them?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Sheryl couldn't believe this was what was getting on his nerves when nearly every normally constituted man would kill to be in his position. He should have taken those moans as an indication that he was doing great.

On the other hand, Alto couldn't believe she didn't realize how hard it was for him to focus on the task at hand with her making those exciting noises.

"Ok! Do it yourself then!"

The pilot turned away from his lover and faced the other end of the couch. For once he seemed to be on the winning end as no witty reply came from the pink-haired woman.

Several seconds passed before he heard a sniffling sound. He risked a look at his girlfriend only to see she seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

No, he was not going to fall for this obvious trap, she deserved to be put back in place this time.

As the sniffling sounds intensified, Alto faced his fairy once more. She looked forlornly at the box he had been previously using for a moment before grabbing it. Sheryl gasped as he brought her closer to him and rested her head in his lap.

"Give me that."

Before she could reply he snatched the cotton bud she was holding with a hand and made an attempt at wiping her tears away only to find there was none.

The songstress flashed him a grin before making herself comfortable however a hand prevented from shifting any further when she felt something hard on the back of her head.

"Here."

Alto knew he had lost once again the moment his girlfriend stopped looking at the cushion he offered her. However the sly look she gave him as she carefully positioned it convinced him that it was probably the best outcome he could have hoped for.

He would never admit it but he certainly looked forward to what she planned to do to celebrate her new victory.


End file.
